This document relates to generating three-dimensional (3-D) information from two-dimensional (2-D) images.
Various imaging devices such as digital cameras and digital video recorders can produce two-dimensional images. Two-dimensional images of an object can come from an imaging device capturing different orientations of the object. In some implementations, two-dimensional images of an object can come from one or more imaging devices at different device locations with respect to the object.